Demographic analyses can provide valuable insights into the sources and consequences of many social, economic and health phenomena, and contribute to the design of more effective public policy interventions. The proposed program will provide demographic training for predoctoral students at the University of Washington's Center for Studies in Demography and Ecology. Disciplines participating in program are Sociology, Economics, Anthropology and Geography. The training faculty has 39 members. Distinctive specialty areas involving multidisciplinary research and training include Asian demography, biodemography, child and family demography, stratification, and demographic and statistical methods. The proposal seeks annual support for 5 predoctoral trainees. Trainees will be recruited from new applicants stimulated by the presence of an NICHD training program in demography, and from the 650-700 average yearly applicants to and the 330 average Ph.D. students already enrolled in the four disciplines. Selection will be based on academic promise, commitment to studying demography and, for continuing students, program performance. Strong training in demography will be achieved through a combination of formal coursework within and outside of each student's home discipline in substantive demographic issues, demographic and relate social science research methods; a research apprenticeship, a research seminar, and a pro-seminar. The training faculty has 62 funded research grants that provide a rich research and training environment, and is engaged in other significant studies that also offer excellent training opportunities. The Center is located in Savery Hall in the central campus. Staff includes two grants administrators, two systems analysts, one statistical programmer, and a librarian. The Center has a computer lab, a library, and office space for faculty and graduate students. Statistical consultants and a data archive are adjacent to the Center. A fully equipped laboratory supports population-based molecular-level biodemographic research.